


Read Me

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Bookshop, Barry works in it, Iris owns the bookshop, M/M, Mardon is a customer, PWP, Smut, bookshop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Darcy is marriage quality, though Wickham had this bad boy edge about him,” Damn it Allen, get yourself together and don’t talk aloud, it is not meant for those of simple pleasures, he could hear the sass in Austens voice taunting him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read Me

Barry was not hiding his face in the book he was reading, not at all. He was just really involved in the relationship between Elizabeth and Darcy and wanted to make sure that Collins stayed out. Very important to a young mans life to have a heroine like Elizabeth, right? He hoped. He also hoped that he was looking intelligent enough and not blushing cause who blushes at this. Not him. Why would he blush at the guy who walked into the shop. No, not at all.

The guy in question was looking in the medical section, Barry would help but he was only here as duty to Iris who owned the shop. Work was good, especially when this guy came in. Barry was trying his best not to stare at his profile or body or ass. Fuck, there was that blush again. Barry looked around the shop instead, there were no other customers and it was a dull day, not one for spending in corner bookstores. Barrys only focus therefore had to be on the guy who was staring at him, winking, making Barry bury his face back into his book. Damn it Bennet, get your shit together, be with Darcy and marry him and live your life.

“Darcy is marriage quality, though Wickham had this bad boy edge about him,” Damn it Allen, get yourself together and don’t talk aloud, it is not meant for those of simple pleasures, he could hear the sass in Austens voice taunting him back.

“Um, ah, yeah,” Smooth Allen, you’ve got this.

“So, um, ah, can I you help?” He just stared at the guy, then at his mouth, then back at him.

“Can, actually you,” The guy winked, Barry tried not to fall weak in his knees. 

“Right, cool, what can I help you, um, with?” He shook his head, trying to focus on the guys words and not his mouth.

“You got that or want me to talk again so you can watch my lips,” Not so much of a question as teasing, fuck, why was he teasing you, not that this was pleasurable teasing, he would prefer that.

“I can make it pleasurable,” Barry just coughed, the guy staring at him like he was something he wanted to eat, fuck.

“Yeah,” He just nodded, he could feel that blush back on his cheeks. 

“So you want to help me and I can help you?” The guy bit down on his bottom lip, Barry just stared.

“Um, what, book?” He slipped out from behind the counter, the guy was close up against him, Barry could feel his gaze over Barry. 

“Medical, for a friend,” His voice dropped, those words shouldn’t sounded that sexy. 

“Um are they, what study?” He coughed, his feet taking him to the medicine shelves while the rest tries to ride from embarrassment.

"Studying,” The guy just smirks.

“Cool,” He nodded, bending down to grab two books that he overheard Caitlin talking about ages ago.

“Here you are, um,” Barry watched the guys eyes change from staring at his ass to his eyes, at least it wasn’t just him.

“Mardon, thanks, Barry,” Mardon stepped closer, Barrys back hit the shelves he was just looking at. 

“You are welcome,” He nodded, Mardon rested the books on the shelf, his hands trapping Barry where he was. Barry swallowing something dry rising in his throat. Licking his lips, he watched Mardons eyes follow them. 

“So, how long do you have until swap?” Mardon pressed himself against Barry, his hand on the shelf next to Barry’s head, the other resting on his hips, his fingers skating underneath his shirt. 

“Two more hours,” He looked towards the door, listening for the sound of anyone in the shop.

“You want this?” Their lips were close, so close.

“Yeah,” Mardon melded their mouths together, Barrys hands pulling on his jacket, tugging him in closer. Feeling his body against his, feeling him flush, their chests against each others. Mardons hand in his hair, Barry tilting his head slightly to get a better angle, moaning at the little licks at his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, Mardons tongue sliding against his, tasting Barry and finding those little spots that Barry didn’t know he even had. 

Mardon tugged on the ends of Barrys hair, he was grateful that they were somewhat in private from the sound of his moan. Mardon smirking as he trailed his lips down Barrys jaw, nipping at the junction between his neck and shoulder. Trailing his very talented lips up to his ear, Barry bucked his hips forward at Mardon sucking on the spot behind his right ear. Mardons hands working down to palm Barry through his jeans. 

“Fuck,” Barrys head hit the shelf, giving Mardon more room to find new spots that made those sounds come from Barrys throat. 

“Want to be fucked, sweetheart?” Mardon whispered.

“God yes,” He nodded, feeling his pants and boxers dropping to the ground.

“Gonna need to step out of those,” Mardon was playing with a small packet, Barry trying to keep up with what was happening. He followed Mardons voice, stepping out of his pants and boxers.

“Good,” Mardon’s mouth was back against his, more pants then kiss. Barry felt the tip of Mardons finger against his rim, the coolness of the lube contrasting with the heat all over him. Mardon opened him slowly, making sure that Barry was comfortable enough with one finger before adding the other. He gripped onto Mardon, moaning and panting at him getting to the one spot, his fingers just scrapping against his prostate. Not hard enough to get real pressure from him. The third finger had him pushing down, trying to get more pressure, his moans were almost echoing in the small shop. Barry blushing at the thought of someone coming in, seeing him, them, like this. 

“Fuck, please,” He was desperate, he needed this, wanted Mardon to fuck him so hard that he wouldn’t be able to sit down. 

“Ready Barry?” Mardon grabbing onto his thigh, pulling it up for Barry to wrap his leg around him, doing the same with the other. Barry clung onto him, nodding, his throat bared as his head tilted back at the feeling of Mardon moving into him, he didn’t even notice when Mardon had put the condom on, all he could feel was heat. 

“godyes, there,” Barry was moaning, not even trying to stop. He felt Mardons mouth back on his neck, his teeth in his skin, nipping and biting at his collarbone. Barry didn’t care at the marks that he would have to cover up.

“Faster,” Mardons hands rested against the bookshelf, the other digging into Barrys hip.

“Fuck you are tight,” Mardon’s mouth brushed against his.

“More,” He was lucky to still be able to talk.

“You like that? Feeling yourself being taken apart, ruined in public, anyone being able to walk in and see you on display like this, showing off your body, letting anyone see but not touch, feeling me fill that sweet little ass of yours, making you beg me to come, wanting to be able to fly,” He panted against Mardons mouth, nodding to all of it, he wanted that, so much, he wanted to take Mardon to his apartment and not leave for days, to have him ruin him in the best way and feel it for weeks. 

“just, fuck, don’t stop, please don’t, stop,” He breathed out, Mardon making use of his mouth, occupying it with his tongue, bring Barry to his knees almost. He could feel that white heat building inside of him, wanting, needing, begging for him to come. His grip on Mardons jacket tightened, His head tilting back, hitting the shelf, Mardon telling him to come, to let him see that face, to see him. Mardon following close after, both panting against the other. 

Mardon helped Barry down, cleaning himself up as Barry made himself look presentable for work, fixing his clothes and glasses. He grabbed the books from the shelf, going to the cash register to put them through, Mardon following him with a book in his hand. Barry was curious but said nothing. Mardon took the books and paid him the cash, leaving the book he grabbed on the counter for Barry to see, Persuasion. Looking inside the book, there was a note left for him, Barry felt his cheeks blushing again.

Let me persuade you into me buying you a drink


End file.
